


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by rosegukk



Series: Drabble Delights [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Prompts -Dream: My character will have a dream about your character. + Shag Me: I’ll write a dirty drabble about our characters.Jooheon has a dream about you and realizes that reality is much better.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Irredescent streams of moonlight peak through slits in the curtains to fall in gentle rivers across the crumpled bedsheets. Jooheon shifts and mutters to the person he sees in his dream, his pulse quickening and eyes fluttering under the whisps of his lashes. In his dream, you straddle his hips to sink yourself onto him. He releases a strained moan as his hand unconsciously slides under the band of his boxers; anticipation and arousal gnaw at his core to the point he believes he will lose his mind completely if he does not have you _this instant_.

His body aches—you feel so real, so close, and he’s _almost_ there. But, as the tricky universe would have it, he startles awake just as you were beginning to lower yourself onto him. He stares up at the pale ceiling, his breaths labored and thick in his chest. Fuck.

“Jooheon?” your sleep-slurred words bring him abruptly back to reality. Ah, that’s right, you snuck over to the dorm before he fell asleep. Maybe the universe wasn’t such a sneaky bastard after all.

He tilts his head to look at you silhouetted in a silver ring. “Sorry,” he whispers.

You wiggle yourself up on your elbows, careful not to disturb the sleepy equilibrium of the bedroom. “Bad dream?” you ask, concern lining your face.

“Mm not exactly. It was a great dream, actually.” Your worries dissipate and you inch closer until your face hovers over his. He lifts a hand to gently stroke the apple of your cheek.

“About what?”

Jooheon considers you for a moment, admiring the way the moonlight drops constellations in your eyes. “You.”

You stifle a giggle beneath your hand, “What happened?”

“We were about to make love.”

Your laughter trails away at the bluntness of his confession and instead, something else, something warmer, settles under your skin.

“You were riding me,” he continues. His hand reaches back under his boxers to find he remains hard.

A mischievous thought sparks through you and you push yourself on hands and knees to carefully climb astride Jooheon. He watches you silently, his mouth slightly ajar in surprise, but he makes no move to halt you.

“Like this?” you hum.

His eyes darken, pushing out the light of the moon in favor of a darker, primal desire.

He traces his fingertips up your bare thighs and back to grip your ass and move you forward. Without further prompting, you release him from the confines of his boxers and glide him effortlessly into you.

He struggles to contain the groan of contentment that bubbles at the back of his throat as he bottoms out against you. Reality is _much_ better than dreams.


End file.
